


You and I

by raewise



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Kissing, Mentors, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, RWBY Relationship Week, romantic relationships, rwbyrsweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewise/pseuds/raewise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilations of the oneshots I wrote for RWBY Relationship week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Combat

**Author's Note:**

> Yang & Jaune

“Chin up, blondie,” Yang called out, cupping her hands around her mouth, grinning at the gangly boy across the training room from her.

“You’re one to talk… You’re even blonder than I am,” Jaune muttered, but corrected his stance. He was the one who approached her for lessons in hand-to-hand combat, so it wasn’t really his place to complain. Yang could be a bit…  _much_ , sometimes. It was kind of her thing.

Yang came charging at him and damn was she ever  _fast_. Her right hook swung and he barely dodged and swung with his own arm, missing by a mile as she jumped back and came at him again almost immediately.

Panting, he stepped back every time she threw her fists at her. Her eyes were bright with energy, and to her it was probably a good workout, but for him he genuinely feared for his life a little bit. Why had this been a good idea again?

He felt a bit naked without his armour, for she had made him take it off, leaving him in a t-shirt and his usual jeans while she went armour-less, as usual.

Her fist connected with his shoulder and he gasped in pain, knocked back a few feet, nearly losing his balance. Her knee jerked up towards his face, stopping short as he wailed out a cry of surrender.

“Yield! Yield!”

She laughed, straightening out once more. “You’re getting better at dodging, but your hits are weak, man. You’re lucky I’m going easy on you!”

“That…” he said in between pants, “was you ‘going easy’ on me?”

She just flashed him a cocky grin and chirped, “Let’s go another round!”


	2. Braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora & Penny

Nora’s fingers tangled into her fellow redhead’s hair, and she loosened the knots with quick hands. Penny, with her big, unblinking green eyes, followed the strands that fell in front of her face with interest. She opened her mouth to comment, but Nora beat her to it, singing, “You’re going to look so pretty!”

Penny felt a small smile settle on her thin lips. “I’ve never had my hair in any other style before. This is all very exciting!” She leaned back against Nora’s shins, her own legs splayed out in front of her on the floor.

Nora began twisted the carrot orange strands into braids at the top of Penny’s head, humming a soft tune under her breath. Penny let her eyes fall shut and then felt a spark in the back of her mind.

“Say, Nora?”

“‘Nora’!”

“Is this what one would call a  _friendship activity_? I’ve been researching quite a bit, and this seems to be a very teenage-girl thing to do together. What one would do with one’s friends, correct?”

“Yup. We’re regular ol’ gal pals.”

“Oh,” Penny said, her smile spreading across her face. “This is very nice. Superb.” She shut her eyes again as her mind began whirring and the French braid on the left side of her head was complete.


	3. Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora/Ren or Nora & Ren depending on interpretation

Their sides were pressed together and their fingers were tangled. Nora wrapped her body around Ren, her chin on his chest, her warm breath on his neck. She was very small, and looked so fragile lying there next to him…

His free hand played with her hair, the strands glistening bright orange in the morning light coming in through the windows. Her eyelids fluttered, and her little mouth curled up into a soft smile. Nora was usually such a loud person while conscious, it was rather spectacular she was such a peaceful sleeper.

He adjusted himself under her weight, shifting closer so she was nearly entirely on top of him. She hummed in the back of her throat, a cooing that was almost like a chirp. She nuzzled in closer to him, seeking his warmth, and breathed in heavily through her nose.

She smelled of cinnamon and cherries, warm, comforting scents that were very different from his floral lotus and cucumber. She’d remarked that he smelled like home many times, that he was fresh and inviting. But he had to disagree. He was cool and collected, but  _Nora_  was something else entirely. She was like a blazing star to his peaceful moon.

Ren pecked her on her forehead, and her eyebrows wrinkled and her eyes peeled open slowly, a dopey, sleepy smile on her face. Her blue eyes met his magenta, and she leaned up to return the favour—a sloppy kiss on his chin. He rolled his eyes at her and she giggled into his chest.

“Good morning,” she mumbled fondly against his body.

“Afternoon,” he corrected and she just laughed again.


	4. Etiquette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang & Glynda

“Your head is not high enough, Miss Long. Higher. Yes, good. Now, take a step forward. You know how to walk, don’t you? One foot in front of the other. Heel-toe, heel-toe. Good. Excellent. Now turn on your left heel to stop and hold your hands at your front. Very good.”

“Is there a point to this, Professor Goodwitch? I already know how to  _walk_.”

Glynda sniffed, her green eyes half-lidded with disdain. “I hardly call that walking  _well_. And yes, I do believe you need some lessons in fine etiquette. It can save your life, you know.”

Yang’s nose wrinkled. “How?”

“You are an excellent brawler, Miss Long, there’s no denying that. You are good face-to-face, but I must say you are absolutely pathetic at being subtle. I doubt you could look casual for all the money in the world. Etiquette, dear, is about looking proper and being  _quiet_. Silence is stealth, and sometimes obviousness is death.”

Yang crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. “That makes no sense.”

“How would you get information out of someone, for example, if it’s so obvious you’re undercover?”

“Heh, about that…”

“I know about the situation at the club, Miss Long. That is why I’m here. You didn’t get what you were looking for, correct?” Yang just looked guilty. “I thought so. Once more.”

“I’m not Weiss! I’m not proper and regal and beautiful like she is! And I’m not Blake, either. She’s practically the master at stealth. Even Ruby! Everyone likes her! I’m Yang and I’m loud and boisterous and downright awful sometimes! That’s just—”

“That is who you are. I understand. I’m not saying you’re a bad person, Yang. I’m not saying you need to change. We will play to your strengths. Your beauty—not pristine and flawless like Miss Schnee’s—is like fire. Anyone on the planet would be fooled by your pretty face if you just gave it some training.”

Yang opened her mouth to say something, but could only nod. “Okay,” she said dumbly.

“Alright,” Glynda said, correcting her perfect posture. “Walk for me again.”


	5. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun/Blake

“So Gunchaku is a—”

“Bo staff that splits into nunchuks and shotguns. Yup.”

Blake blinked up at him as he swung his legs, looking up at the sun with his eyes narrowed. His sneaker tapped her shoulder and she spun around to lean against the wall next to his legs. He rested his foot on her shoulder, and she brushed it off, but h just placed it there again as Blake sighed exasperatedly.

“Doesn’t that get a little confusing sometimes?” she asked, glancing at a cloud. “I’ve never been able to use nunchuks…”

“Your weapon is like… a sword on the end of a ribbon. Don’t give me that crap.”

Blake felt a small smile settle on her lips. “That’s irrelevant. We can be confusing to each other.”

“You’re a woman of mystery, alright.” He faux shivered in pleasure. “Oh, it’s so  _exciting_.”

Pink tinted her cheeks and she made herself stare intently at the sky. Oh God, she was absolutely grinning now.

“Are you smiling?” Sun asked, before swinging upside down in front of her face, his own smile radiating warmth. “Oh, you are!”

She tried to force her mouth into a frown, but with him so close it was near impossible.

“You need to smile more. You look really pretty when you do.” He pecked her on the mouth, and pulled away to stare into her widening yellow eyes. He rolled his own. “Oh, come on. Don’t tell me you haven’t been itching to do that since we met.”

She just grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back for more.


	6. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Velvet & Blake

Velvet could smell her approaching, and raised her head from the soft pillow of clover beneath her head and gave her a gentle smile. “Hello, Blake. How is your day going?”

Blake sat beside her, cross legged. “I’m fine. You’re looking peaceful today?”

“Cardin and his friends are out training today. It’s been quiet for me today.” She sniffed, one large ear twitching on the top of her head. “You’re lucky, you know, that you can hide it away. Some of us don’t have it as easy.”

Blake felt her eyebrows draw together. “You shouldn’t hide who you are. You should be proud. You’re kind and gentle and powerful. It doesn’t matter if you aren’t human. Faunus are just as good as humans, if not with several improvements.”

Velvet laughed, a soft sound, like a breeze on a warm spring day. “Then why do you?”

Blake opened her mouth then closed it again. Her eyes steeled and she gained an ounce of determination. “I’ve done awful things, Velvet, and I am ashamed. But I’ll  _never_ be ashamed of my culture. I’m unique. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“But—”

“Velvet,” Blake interrupted, “we both have friends and family and teammates who love us, and I think that’s enough. People love us despite having a few added attachments. I think the last we can do is love ourselves in return.”

Velvet fiddled with her hands, looking out into the trees. “It’s hard.”

Blake ran a hand through her hair, tugging at her bow. “But it’s worth it in the end, I find.”

 


	7. Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby/Jaune

The night was dark and the only sound was the crunching of their feet in the leaves. The only light source they had was the full moon’s white light streaming in through the canopy of leaves above them. Already Jaune had walked face-first into four trees, Ruby giggling behind them.

The school had decided it was a beneficial to get accustomed to working with people outside their teams. Leaders with leaders, seconds with seconds, and so on. On the forth night of going out in pairs like this, it was Jaune and Ruby’s turn.

She was a couple feet ahead of him, stomping in her big boots. Jaune could only see the faint outline of her head and the flapping crimson cape behind her. It was kind of... eerie. He tried to suppress a shiver, but his teeth began clacking against his will. He gnashed his teeth together to stop them, but that only made her hands begin to shake.

He bumped into something soft but solid, and took a step back. Ruby said, “Are you shivering? Are you cold?”

He realized it had been her he’d run into, and he felt his face get very hot. “U-um, yeah.”

He felt her hand reach into his and she dragged him forward. “C’mon, I know a good place to rest up. It’s close by here.”

He let her lead him by his hand. He tried to ignore how warm she was, and how he stopped shaking immediately. He sliced through a bush with Crocea Mors, and they stumbled into an empty field together. The moon was high, it seemed, late into the night, and illuminated the clearing in cool white light.

“It’s the abandoned temple...” Jaune whispered under his breath, looking around with big eyes. It was weird being here after what happened. It felt like so long since their initiation. He’d gotten a team since then, made friends, trained himself to be better...

“Yup!” Ruby said, whistling to herself as she leaped up onto one of the podiums that once held the relics. “I asked Ozpin about it and he said the action in the Emerald Forest has been pretty quiet since we took down the Death Stalker and Nevermore. The Grimm are scared of us!”

Jaune stepped forward, looking around and taking it all in. It was silent in the forest, a spooky, yet calm atmosphere. He gravitated towards Ruby, who swung her legs cheerfully, looking up at the stars.

Standing next to her, he found himself enchanted.

She was almost as white as the moon, her skin positively glowing under the fair light. Her eyes reflected the heavenly body, and they were brilliant silver. Her hair fell away from her face, but a single strand lay near her mouth, which was parted in awe of the night sky.

She looked so beautiful.

“The stars look really pretty out here,” she breathed, and her voice was so tranquil Jaune felt his eyelids flutter as if to close.

“Hey,” he whispered to her and she looked at him with those big silver eyes. He found himself brushing that strand of hair away from her mouth, tucking it behind her ear. They were very close now. He could feel her stuttering breath on his mouth.

“Hey,” she replied in a soft voice.

“Hey.”

He leaned forward just slightly. He was kissing her, hesitant lips meeting hesitant lips. Then, her fingers were buried in his hair and she was leaning forward to press her mouth deeper against his. His hands found her shoulders.

They pulled away to breathe and he watched her chest rise and fall with each heavy pant. “That was something, wasn’t it?”

She laughed and kissed him again, whispering against his mouth, “Sure was.”


End file.
